


Heat

by dzonewolf



Series: Dzonewolf's Side Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzonewolf/pseuds/dzonewolf
Summary: Koresh takes advantage of his newest slave's condition.TECHNICALLY the third story I've written. The others may be uploaded at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koresh's First Person POV throughout

Heat was not a comfortable time for canines. It was two weeks of itching and burning in the most sensitive part of their body. I'm always ready to help them end it early, should they ask. Dorothea is too proud, my daughter hasn't changed that much. Nic is begging at my paws by the end of the first day. Otrocka enjoys the discomfort, even if it is all in her head. Nula, however...

The new girl wasn't like the others. She just tries to hide it and go about her day as if everyone with a sense of smell couldn't tell what was going on the second she walks by. She keeps her tails low, just off the ground, covering herself as best she could without being too obvious. Submitting if she was told.

Her pride was the problem. I'd left it intact. Bending her to my will was one thing, breaking her was something that was still ongoing. She promised a long, fun road to success.

Because I would succeed.

She was far from the first, and would not be the last.

I watched as a pair of my followers cornered her in the shadows of a tunnel. An Ivysaur and a Mudbray. I reached for their names and came up empty.

The Ivysaur approached first, one vine slinking along the ground, snagging the unsuspecting Vulpix by the leg and dragging her backwards towards them. Her eyes flashed with fear for a moment before she realized she was not about to be mauled and eaten. "Hey, boys. Whatcha doin' this deep, can't be good for your leaves, Kelp."

The pair didn't respond, just smiling as the Ivysaur's vines wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. The Mudbray walked around behind her, and a grin of her own developed, tails sliding out of the way. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

A vine flew straight for her open mouth, shoving it's way inside. "You talk too much."

The Mudbray wordlessly shifted stance and dropped itself free of it's sheath.

I wasn't needed here. These three could handle themselves. I turned and began walking away. The sound of moans and wet slapping followed me as I walked away.

I had other things to worry about.

* * *

Rath was my problem. Stoneteller said he would come back. That my queen would come with him, and together they would cause my downfall. My first thought had been that Bella had returned to life, but that was foolish, I'd buried her myself, and her grave was undisturbed.

It was a puzzle that vexed me.

Rath has never bothered me, in fact, we had met but once in the years since my banishment, an incident concerning his brother, three years ago. In exchange for my releasing Tine Lar from my camp, he would ensure the Diewe thought me dead. We each upheld our ends of the bargain.

Presumably, his return would have something to do with the Lucario, or to inform me the Diewe had discovered my continued existence.

His return would, presumably, not be intentionally destructive for me. That would force me to do, unspeakable, things to his brother.

I kneaded the ground with my paws at the mental image of Rath being forced to watch Tine get split like a log. It was pleasing. Knowing that would merely be the start was even more so.

As I sat, staring at the sunset and considering these things, I heard the soft pawsteps of a Vulpix nearing me. Nula had finished with the pair and found her way above ground, it would seem.

I showed no sign of knowing she was there, and she made no move to get my attention. I could feel her eyes on me intermittently. I guessed the sunset was the other thing holding her attention.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, um. Well, I guess." The reply was shaky, timid, as if afraid I'd hurt her if she misspoke.

I turned my head to look at her. "Mhmm... The truth?"

Her tails swiped back and forth across the ground in agitation. "I-" She cut herself off, and sighed. "You already know."

I nodded. "Yes, I do." My gaze lifted back up to the sunset. "My question is, why do you try and hide it? If it is the feeling of losing control, I should remind you that you have no control anyways." My tail arched around, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I-I guess..." She shuffled her feet in silence for a moment. "Could... could you help me, maybe?" I looked back down to find her staring up at me, eyes wide, a glimmer of fear deep within.

I smiled, already feeling my aura begin to flare as thoughts came to my mind. Nula wilted slightly as horns sprouted and my chest deepened. "If that is what you desire." I said, pulling myself to my full height, twice that of the young fox before me.

I could see the fear in her eyes, now, stronger than before. She'd have backed down, if she thought it would spare her. My head jerked towards the tunnel opening a few feet away. I would not have her in the open, my den was our destination.

Nula led the way, ears lying flat against her skull, down into the ground and through the underground maze.

Compared to the small, lightless room in which Nula slept, my own quarters were palatial. A thick layer of glowing blue moss hugged the walls, between which there was enough room for a pair of Snorlax to wrestle. The ground sloped into a shallow depression, padded with a thick bed of grasses, harvested from the surrounding plains earlier in the day.

My gaze turned to Nula and she sprang into action, hurrying about and scrapping up the bedding into a dense mound. She glanced back and forth between herself, me, and the mound a few times, adjusting the height by piling on a little extra. She looked to me for approval, and I nodded. The three foot mound would be sufficient.

She jumped to the top, adjusting things again for her comfort before lying down, four of her five tails moving off to either side. One remained hanging straight down.

I stalked across the room wordlessly, none were needed at this point. I nipped her tail and it joined the others. My prize unveiled, the scent grew stronger. I breathed deep of the musky scent, tongue flicking out to lap at the sopping delta, meeting no resistance as the tip plunged inside. I heard Nula's jaws snap shut, muffled a moan. I learned what I needed to, she didn't need any further prep, aroused as her heat was keeping her. I reared, paws slamming down on either side of the vixen's head. I glanced back towards our hindquarters, carefully taking aim as the beginnings of my knot slipped free.

My hips bucked, once, lodging the tip just inside the warm tunnel. Nula sucked in a breath beneath me. Slowly, I pushed in, sinking another inch deeper. I pulled back out to the tip and drove forward, working a little deeper. I ground back and forth, feeding inch after inch into the fox, building up speed as my knot began to fill, slipping in and out of the tight hole, at first with ease, but then with increasing difficulty as it grew. The pace slowed, as getting the knot in and out became more and more difficult with each pump. I rammed it in one more time before I could no longer leave, and I shortened my strokes significantly, limited to the two inches behind the knot.

This did not mean I was going to slow down. I dropped down onto Nula and hammered into her, each thrust making her slide forward a little, each pull dragging her back to where she had been. I spared her a glance to see her jaw hanging loose, saliva dripping from her lolling tongue. With a growl, I slowed down, pacing myself as I felt the Vulpix try and contract around my rod, I was not blowing yet. We both took a moment to breath as I slowly pumped in and out, and after that moment was over I soon regained my previous speed.

Finally, I reached the brink again, and with one final thrust, my sheath was pressed tight to Nula's slippery cunt. I let out a low growl in the bottom of my throat as my balls contracted, pumping semen into the small canid until my knot was pressed back to the exit, stuck fast by pressure. I got my forelimbs under me and stood, watching Nula twitching. She'd bitten her tongue at some point, because her frothy drool was a light shade of pink.

I pulled backwards, tugged Nula from the mound, her weight pulling on my knot when she fell clear.

A juvenile part of me wanted to laugh at her hanging off the ground as she was. Another part heard a sharp intake of breath outside, and my head whipped around to see a bushy silver tail disappearing. Nic, but I could deal with her another time. Nula had my attention for the moment.

I looked around for a spot that still had enough bedding to be comfortable and walked over, bowlegged, to sit down. From there, I gently laid myself down on my side as Nula began to stir.

When she was able to speak, she glanced down between us and then looked back up at me. "How much longer do you think we'll be tied?" She asked.

I smiled. "Oh, don't worry, pet, we aren't done just yet." I rolled onto my back, paws keeping Nula balanced atop my stomach. "You're going to start humping, until I tell you to stop..."


End file.
